


With this ring

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry lives in Grimmauld place, M/M, emo Draco, family heirloom, implied wedding proposal, pretentious jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco has an existential moment about a very meaningful ring
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	With this ring

**Author's Note:**

> August rolled around and I am here, several days late, posting my contribution to the challenge.  
> WC: 248  
> Prompt: Return

The ring was heavy on Draco's palm, much heavier than it had any right to be. It didn’t pretend to be light with the thick band of engraved silver and the green stone catching the moonlight every time Draco turned it. But there was more substance than just metal and precious gems, even more than the protection charms forged into its core preserving its wearer from harm. There was history weighing it down, history Draco wasn’t sure he could claim for himself. It was the one thing that was returned from Azkaban with the letter announcing his father’s passing. The ring with which his mother had claimed him to love and honour until death did them part. A ring that had been passed down for generations and now rested in his hands, daring him to give it purpose again, return to tradition and gift it to his intended.

Draco turned it again, letting the light from the window hit the stone, green and perfect like his eyes. Would he accept it if Draco presented it to him? Would he accept Draco?

Draco closed his fist around it and sighed. He had claimed the house at number twelve Grimmauld place with confidence. What was another piece of Black legacy to him? He could take it and make it his own, there was no risk of it wearing him instead of the other way around. But it wasn’t the ring the piece of Black legacy Draco feared Harry would reject.

**Author's Note:**

> drop som elove in the comments and come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) if you want to support me


End file.
